What happens if?
by Valgal96
Summary: Jason and Cassie have been together for a while. Bruce and Diana don't know. They'd like to keep it that way for a while, but will they be able to if...?
1. Chapter 1

Cassie/Jason

She was afraid. Terrified. What would she tell him? What if it was true? Would he understand? Would he stay?...

She walked down the hall to his living room. Her breathing was deep and he heart was pounding so fast. He was sitting on the couch with his computer out. Probably trying to hack into the bank account of some rich drug lord. Or just triggering down Batman's security system again just for fun.

"Jace.." she said, her voice small. He turned to look at her for a second then looked back at his screen and continued what he was doing.

"What?" he said uninterested. She pressed her lips together. She was getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just turn and listen to her? Why was it so hard for him to just give her his attention?

"Jason." Her voice was louder this time, she stood taller. He stopped typing on his computer and gave her his attention. She only said his full name when she was being serious with him.

"What's wrong?" he said getting of the couch and looking at her with a confused look on his face. The courage that she had managed to get a few seconds ago was now gone. His fram towering over her, getting closer.

"I-I.." she stuttered, unable to get the words out. " I missed m-my period." She said. She was looking at the ground. She couldn't look at him. She was to afraid. When he remained silent she looked up at him. His face was stone. She couldn't guess what he was thinking. And then suddenly..

"WHAT?!" His voice boomed. She was not expecting that at all. She backed away from him. "What do you mean you missed it?! When was it due?" his face was now a combination of angry and worried.

"I'm-I'm not really sure. I should've gotten it last Thursday b-but I haven't gotten it." Her voice was small again and tears started to well up in her eyes. He saw that she was scared. Her lip began to quiver. The fact the he had yelled wasn't good. He didn't mean to freak out so much, but he was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "It's probably just late." He said trying to calm them both down.

"Jason, I'm never late for my period. Ever. It's always on time." She said and pushed away from his shoulders to look at his face. "And this morning I vomited my guts out!" she was getting panicked.

"But you can't be pregnant." He said shaking his head "We use protection, we always do." He was trying to think back on the times they had sex. Always.. he always made sure they used a condom.

"Maybe the condom broke. I don't Know." She was bitting her nails. What would Dianna say? Or Bruce? They all told her to stay away from him. They told her he had problems and to just leave him alone.

When they first found out Jason was back they found out he was killing all the major crime lords in Gotham. He was trying to be a better Batman. They some what shunned him for going against there no killing rule.

Cassie wasn't like them. She didn't care. If he had killed inocent people she would have more of a problem. But he only killed the bad guys and besides he has stopped. He would do it if necessary but he hasn't killed anyone sinc e then. She befriended him and their relationship grew. Diana and Buce, however, didn't know that. What would they do? They weren't exactly on good terms with Jason as it was. They would deffinitely throw a fit it they thought he would be a father.

"Nothing is for certain yet" he said. He was trying to remain in control and not let the nerves get to him. "We don't know for a fact that you're pregant. It's not for sure." He said pulling her back into his arms.

"Jace, but what if I am?" she started to tear up again. "What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do? What would I tell Diana? Or my mother? What would my friends from Themyscira say about me?" tears rolled down her face.

"What happened to the girl that didn't care what people think?" he whispered to her softly. "It's gonna be okay. I'll take you to the clinic tomorrown and if you pregnangt…" he thought about how it would be. How hard it would be for her. She loved being a hero and she was only eighteen. She wasn't ready for this and he was twenty –one, he wasn't ready either. But he would have to be.

"We'll figure something out.' He said calmly. "We'll take care of the baby and I'd take care of you both. And it doesn't matter what Bruce and Diana would think." It's been three years since he came back to Gotham and tried to be a better Batman. After the whole problem was over he was still mad at Batman but he's been letting it go. Hime and Bruce haven't been all that close since then but he always gets the invites to the parties and Christmas gatherings. Bruce still wants to in a way help but he doesn't truly understand.

"It'll be okay Cass. I promise." Jason wasn't the gentle kind of person. He said what he thought and did what he wanted. He was unreasonable at times but Cassie had so much patience for him. He was gentle with her because she was gentle with him and she was his only true friend for a while. She gave him a chance.

Jason had made an appointment to take her to the clinic like he had said. They were in the room waiting for the nurse to come back with the results. She was scared and helled on to Jason's hand with an iron grip. Mostly because he was letting her.

Jason wasn't much for showing public affection. He would almost rarely hold her hand in public but that was okay. She didn't mind. It was just how he was. Whenever she was scared or mad at him he would hold his hand out for her, it would put her in a good mood to hold him and not be afraid to show people.

"All right then Ms. Sandsmark" the nurse said as she walked in. Jason and her jumped slightly. He held her hand tighter and she took a deep breath.

"You are not pregnant." The nurse looked at them and smiled. They both let out a relieved breath. "You are simply late for your period I guess. It just happens sometimes. You body is changing it's cycle a bit nothing to worry about. And you probably threw up the other day because of food poisoning or something, but you are in perfect health and nothings wrong." The nurse smiled and started to walk out.

"Wait" Cassie called after the nurse. " Could you recommend a good birth control or something? Please?" the nurse smilled and started to talk to them about some better protection they could use.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh" Jason let out a deep breath. They were arriving at his condo. "That was such a close call" he said to her. He walked into the kitchen and started to pull out some stuff to make them lunch.

"Jace, I thought you said you were gonna take me home." He said lookind at him from the living room. He leaned over the counter and sighed.

"Cass we just surrvived a pregnancy scare and its barely after twelve." He went to turn on the stove. "I think we should celebrate. And it's way to early to send you home." He stared to cut up vegetables.

"But don't you have _**work**_as you put it?" she emphasized work. She knew he was just gonna try to get dirt on another crime lord. He didn't kill them anymore but he would shut down there business. He would stop the trafficking of women and drugs and break into their bank accounts and use the money to get the stolen women in rehab. And he would keep some of the money for himself.

" I can do that any other day. Today is just me and you babe." He said. She sat on the couch and kicked her shoes of and hugged her nees. _**It wouldn't have been that bad, would it? **_She thought to herself.

"if I was pregnant.." she began to say. Jason put the food down on the table and gave her his full attention. "I think we would be great parents." She smilled to herself "You would be a great dad." She looked at him. he was touched that she thought that.

"And you would be a great mom." He said and kissed her. "Maybe… some day.. when we're ready." He walked back to the table and sat down and started to eat. She went to sit next to him.

"So you're saying you would marry me and have a kid with me someday?" she watched him squirm. She started to eat her food and didn't bother waiting for the answer.

When she finished she washed her plate and went to his room. She sat on the corner of his bed and sighed. She was hurt that he didn't answer her. Jason never really opened up to people he was usually cold and sarcastic with them. But never with Cassie. She thought that maybe since she had gotten serious with him and he trusted her that maybe he would settle down with her. He would constantly tell her that he loved her. But to what extent?

She heard the door open and immediately looked up. Jason was leaning on the door way. He went and leaned down in front of her. He had his head down and sighed.

"I am so lucky to have you" he said to her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Of course I could picture my life in the future with you. It's just… Since I came back.. from you know.. dying. Marriage wasn't something that was on my mind." He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to. When I thought that you were pregnant I was prepared to take care of you and my child. But just because you aren't doesn't mean we should rush into it-"

"I know that." She said, interupting him. He hated being intrupted and she knew that but she couldn't help it. He let it slide. "I didn't say we should rush into it, I meant in the future." She said deffending herself.

"Well I didn't get that at first so I'm sorry." He said looking her in the eye. "I'm not ready for it yet, but I will be.. with you.. in the future." He said his words sincere. "Maybe we'll actually tell Bruce and Diana that we're together before we get engaged." He said with a smile on his face. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned in to kiss her.

She moved back on the bed to let him climb on. He shrugged of his jacket and pulled her shirt off. He started to kiss up and down her neck while she tugged at his shirt.

"Off" she said. He quickly discarded his shirt and stared to tug at her pants. He yanked them of and started to undo his belt. She ran her fingers up and down his body as he kissed her roughly. Jason deffinitely knew how to keep in shape. But she was Wonder Girl and so did she. Still she had some insecurities. She couldn't help it. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him. she crossed her arms in front of her chest to shield herself from Jason's rough marks of affection.

He grabbed onto her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"I love you so much." He said as he stared to suck on her skin. "You are so beautiful." He said as he undid her strapless bra and threw it to the ground. He began to suck on her breast and she couldn't help but moan.

"Isn't this what got us in the whole pregnancy mess in the first place?" she said slightly out of breath. She heard him chuckle. "Be gentle."

He let out another chuckle and looked down at her. The smile on his face so mischievous.

"You know I never am." He said and continued down and pulled off her panties. She moaned as his mouth made contact with her. Yes, she knew. She smiled and moaned more, running her fingers through his hair. And she loved it. She loved him. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie/Jason

They were both nervous. They didn't exactly know how this was going to go but hopefully it would be over soon. They were driving on their way to Bruce's mansion. Jason was gripping the stearing wheel with all his might. Cassie was surprised it hadn't just broken of.

"Diana's gonna be there too." Jason said but kept his eyes on the road. Cassie felt her chest tighten. They weren't exactly sure if Diana was going to show up but Dick called Jason to give them a warning that in fact Diana would be there. It made sense for her to be there.

It was Christmas eve and Bruce was throwing a party at the masion. It was, however, a little different. Bruce never invited other heros to his parties, but this year he invited some. Only the ones that he trusted and that already knew his identity. Clark and Louis, Oliver and Dinah, Connor, J'onn, Bart, a few others and apparently aslo.. Diana. Cassie's long time mentor.

They decided that today was going to be the night they tell Bruce that they were together. It wasn't known for certain if Diana would show up, everyone thought she had business elsewhere but seems not. So now they're just going to tell them both.

Cassie and Jason were both invited to the party but seperatly. Everyone would be surprised to see them show up together, heck they would all be surprised just by the fact that Jason showed up at all except for Dick who knew that they were together and that tonight they were gonna tell Diana and Bruce. Jason was always invited to the parties but he never showed up.

"What do you think Diana will do to me?" Jason asked breaking the silence. He turned to look at her slightly and then looked back to the road. Cassie took a deep breath.

"If we're lucky she might just punch you. Or at least try to." They drove up the hill and parked of to the side. The place was crowded with cars and there were a few people outside chatting. "Until it's time to tell them let's just try to enjoy the party with our friends." He opened the car door for her.

"You seem to forget that these people are not my friends. They're _your_ friends." He reminded her. "You're all I've got and all I need." He said and started to walk in front of her.

"Jason please, at least try to socialize. Talk to Dick and Tim at the very least. And don't forget about Alfred!" They heard someone gasp at the side and they turned to look. It was Stephanie Brown. One hand were covering her mouth and the other pointing at Jason. Obviously she was surprised but it was rude to point and it was really starting to piss Cassie off. It's not like he was an alien or something. Stephanie new Jason was alive so her over-reacting was stupid.

Cassie put her arm through Jason's and dragged him up to the door. Cassie turned around briefly to shoot Stephanie a dirty look. Jason didn't seem to care at all. In fact as they were walking in the house there were more than a few people staring at them and Jason couldn't care less.

"Cassie!" she heard someone shout and turned to look. Walking their way was a confused looking Clark Kent and Louis. "And Jason." He said as he stopped in front of them. He looked down at Cassie and Jason's arms as they were interlocked. He seemed to have put two and two together. "It's good to see you both.. and apparently together." He hugged Cassie and shook Jason's hand. "I honestly didn't expect this at all. I hope you're treating her right." He said giving Jason a stern look.

"Of course I am." Jason said quickly, seeming to have taken some offense to what Clark said.

"Cassie how are you sweatheart?!" Louis said as she threw her arms around Cassie, which seemed to slightly ease the tention. "It's so good to see you." She looked over at Jason for a quick moment. "he's a cutie." She said in Cassie's ear. "It's something about the ones with blue eyes isn't it?" she said and winked at Cassie and dragged Clark away. "We'll catch up with you guys later. And merry Christman!" she threw one last wave at them. Clark turned around to give them one last look and then continued to follow Louis.

"Well, isn't Louis the life saver of the century?" Jason asked sarcastically. He turned to look at Cassie and saw that she wasn't happy. "What?" he asked her suddenly confused.

"Are you out of your mind? Giving Superman attitude isn't the smartest thing to do!" she said in a hushed tone. He rolled his eyes at her and started ti walk away. She caught up to him and clung to his arm.

They walked to the group of people that Bruce and Diana were surrounded by. It was a mixture of super heros and their better halfs. Bruce was the first one to see them. He immediately left the group and started to walk towards them. Diana noticed Cassie not soon after and went to them.

"Jason I'm glad you came." He wrapped his arms around Jason without warning and held him for a moment. Jason was surprised but accepted the embrace. "Cassie how are you doing?" he went to hug her and she graciously accepted.

"Cassandra I'm so glad you're here." Diana hugged Cassie tightly and them backed up. "Jason." She said acknowleding his existence. It was somewhat cold but it was something Cassie supposed.

Bruce and Diana both looked down at Cassie and Jasons interlocked arms.

"Cassie what is this about?" Diana asked suddenly worried.

"We need to talk." Jason said. "Maybe somewhere a bit more private" Bruce started to walk them down a hallway and into an empty room. Bruce closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Okay now tell us what's going on." Bruce looked at them sternly and sat down at a chair next to Diana. Diana looked furious. Almost as if she knew it was coming. What else would they need to tell them?

"Diana.. Bruce me and Jason have been…" she didn't exactly know how to put it. "Seeing each other." She said . "And we thought it was time we told you guys."

"What?!" Diana shouted and stood up so fast that the chair fell back. "Cassandra are you out of your mind? Do you know what he has done." Diana was very angry.

"That was a long time ago." Cassie defended "He hasn't been killing people since then and you know it Diana."

"That doesn't change that fact that he's a killer and you know it! Please Cassie re-think what you are doing, you deserve so much more than him." she said. Bruce stood up and seemed somewhat offended by what Diana had said.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked them.

"We've been together for over a year and a half." Jason old them without a trace of hurt on his face.

" A year and a half?!" Diana shouted, "Cassie how could you keep this from me?" she asked appauled.

"Diana I kept it from you so that you wouldn't act like this." She told her. "I love Jason and he loves me. We simply wanted you guys to know." She said simply.

"I'm happy for you guys." Bruce said to both of there surprise. "You've been alone for too long Jason. I can see that Cassie has been brightening your day." He sent them a smile smile. Jason was surprised on how well he took the news compared to Diana. " Treat her well."

"Bruce!" Diana dirrected her anger towards him.

"They are not children Diana we can't stop them." He said to her simply.

"Not anymore they're not! Did you not hear what they said?!" she looked like she wanted to punch Bruce in the face. "They've been together almost two years! Cassie was barely 16 a year and a half ago!"

Diana had a point but they both hoped that they wouldn't back track the math to Cassie's age when they first got together.

"There is nothing we can do about it now." Bruce looked down.

"I forbid this!" Diana screamed. "How dare you!" she pointed at Jason. " How dare you lay your filthy hands on my child!" Cassie wasn't really her daughter but it was pretty close. Diana was a second, and quite frankly, a better mother to Cassie.

"She's 18 now Diana." Jason stated. "You can't _forbid _her from anything. She doesn't need to listen to you anymore."

" I was speaking to Cassie not you!"

"That's enough Diana!" Cassie could feel the tears coming up. "If you can't accept him then you can't accept me either." She grabbed Jasons arm and started to pull him away.

Jason hooked his arm around her waist and took the lead. He saw the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. It wasn't until they were inside Jason's black mustang that she let the tears fall freely.

"She'll warm up to the thought." Jason put his hand on her leg. "I promise." He said gently to her.

Cassie let out a small smile just for him and prayed he was right…

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think!

And let me know what you might also like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter I decided will be in Cassie's point of view. =)

Cassie/Jason

Featuring…

It was kinda early in the morning. Around 9 ish. I stayed over at Jace's place again. It's been like the 4th day in a row and I honestly didn't want to make a habit of this. Usually I stay over in Gotham for about 2 maybe 3 nights and then I go back home and then Jace stays over at my place for about 2 or 3 days.

It's been very difficult to do that lately. Jace has been getting more and more leads and he can't just leave, so I stay with him. I really should get home maybe today. Jace will just have to come over some time next week I guess.

I live in San Francisco in my own appartment. The Titans have a team set up there and I usually help out when im actually there.

I guess I count as a part timer since im only really there for about half a week. You would think it was hard being in a relationship with Jason because of the whole distance thing but we had managed to get one of those transporters set up to take me straight to the Titans hide out. The transported is on the out skirts of Gotham in some cottage and apparently Batman used to use it a lot when he was keeping an eye on the Titans San Francisco, but he doesn't use it anymore and it was way easy for Jace to get it working again. He tested it out with flowers, then animals, then himself before he actually let me start using it.

Anyways, Jace left like at 6 in the morning when some dude called him about a lead. I offered to go help but he said he didn't need help for this. It makes me so mad that he won't let me go. I mostly just wanna go so that I can be around him. It really makes me mad that he goes out to do this stuff while I'm here, it makes me feel like he's taking me for granted. He hasn't been able to come over to my place for about a month now.

That's just the price I have to pay for loving him so much I guess. *Sigh* I would always do this for Jace but it's times like these that im at his place alone that make me want him here so badly.

I was walking around in my black, pj, booty shorts and one of Jace's tank tops. I love wearing his clothes, they smell just like him and Jace.. well, he just smells so… manly. His scent was intoxicating.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingrediants I need to make pancakes and then… I hear it. The sound of the front door knob jiggling. _Impossible_ I think. No one would try to break into his place. He made the alarm himself and there was litteraly only a handfull of people that could disable Jace's alarms successfully without tripping it. *Click* and apparently this was one of those people. I very clearly heard the door unlock. I'm quick and silently drop to the floor and listen. The footsteps get closer to me.

"Let's see, where the hell do you keep your car keys Todd." Yup it was deffinitely one of those people. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Ugh, man you're a pig. You cant even pick up after yourself." I hear him pick something up from the table and then set it back down. It was probably the pancake batter I had started making.

I here him get closer but he doesn't look down. As soon as he gets close enough to where I am behind the island I swoop my leg out and knock his feet out from beneath him. He lands on his back surprised and I jump on him and hold him down.

He tries to fight back but I keep him in place and easily block him. Yes, he's good, but im freaking Wonder Girl, he can't take me out that easily.

"What the hell are you doing here Damian?" he continued to struggle under me. "Trying to brake free from my hold is futile, you know that right?" I held on to him tighter.

"Well at least now I know what Jason was doing last night." He said with a cocky grin on his face. "Now get off me Wonder Bi-"

I slammed him hardr against the tile floor. This was getting annoying.

"I'll ask you one more time Damian. What are you doing here? And why are you looking for his keys?" That sure wiped that grin of his face. I heard that a while ago he broke into Tim's apartment and ran sacked the place, but I deffinitely wasn't going to let him do that to Jace. That would just add to his stress.

"Cool it Cass, I was just gonna take his mustang out for a little ride is all. Just some harmless fun." His grin was slightly back but he looked a little woosy. "I'm bored and wanted to do something." He said simple as if Jace was some type of entertainment for him. It made me so mad..

Damian Wayne. He was Bruce's biological son. He turned 15 a little while ago. He's way less trouble than he was when he was younger, but don't get me wrong he is still a trouble maker. He's been training under Nightwing for years and it's really showed that he mostly knows right from wrong now. But he still messed with Dick, Tim, and Jace when he had nothing better to do.

He knew that when Jace was out on the job, he always took his motorcycle. What he didn't know is that I was here.

"No, you're not taking his car for a joy ride." _Especially since he never even lets me take if for a ride… _"From now on just leave Jace alone Damian. He has enough to deal with at the moment."

"Yeah like a psychotic girlfriend for one." He said with a smirk. _ Little brat.._ I couldn't help but think.

I was driving on my way to Bruce's mansion. And might I also add that I was in Jace's mustang, hey I don't have car and I had to get here one way or another. He could probably see me through the security camera's because all the gates opened automatically for me.

I parked the mustang in front of the door and Bruce and Alfred were outside waiting for me.

"Cassie it's so good to see you." Bruce said with a smile. "To be honest when I first saw the mustang I thought it would be Jason so I can't say I'm not surprised, but I think im happier it's you." He said sweetly. I went in to hug him and Alfred. I missed them. The last time I saw them was the christmas party, when Diana went balistic. They seemed also a bit surprised by what I was wearing. I didn't bother changing since I thought that this would be quick. I was still in the booty shorts and Jace's tank top.

"I missed you guys too. So believe me when I say, I wish I was here on better terms." I said while walking back to the mustang. Bruce and Alfred both looked at me with confused faces.

"Bruce I do believe that this little shit belongs to you." I opened the trunk of the car and Damian threw a kick at me but I easily blocked it. Huh, so he managed to untie his legs. Impressive, but his hands were still tied behind his back and duck tape still covered his mouth. I dodged another kick and grabbed his foot and picked him out of the truck. He was janging upside down in my grip.

I began to walk back to where Bruce and Alfred were standing, and they looked shocked.

"So that's where he went to this time." Alfred said while shooting Damian a stern look.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, did he bother you guys?" Bruce asked in an apologetic tone.

"Not really. He knew Jace wasn't home and broke in , however, he didn't count on me being there." I said looking down at Damian. The blood was rushing to his head and his face was red. It looked like he was starting to get dizzy.

I handed him over to Bruce and Alfred. They stood him up right and sat him on the steps leading to the door. He looked so harmless all tied up and with tape over his mouth , but then again who wouldn't.

I started to walk away and got into the car.

"Cassie I'm really sorry about this. Thank you for bringing him back." Bruce said walking towards the car. I rolled down my window.

"Don't thank me Bruce." I said and looked at Damian from over his shoulder. He seemed amused, not at all angry with me, just … amused.

"Be more strict with him." I said seriously. "You're letting him do whatever the hell he wants and it's not fair because I know for a fact that you never let Dick or Jace or Tim ever get away with anything." I told him seriously.

"Last month it was Tim and you didn't do a single fucking thing about it." I started to get angry. "This time it was Jace and now I'm seriously pissed. He has enough on his place without having to deal with his annoying youngest brother trying to steal his car. I expect you to do something about it this time Bruce." I said and drove off.

Wow, I just got away with telling Batman how to be a dad to his biological son. My story will go down in history… Or not.. I don't know.

I saw the motorcycle covered in the corner of the garage and silently cursed to myself. When I walked in it was too quiet. I took a few steps down the hall and then heard him.

"Where did you go and why did you take my car?" he said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Umm.. uhhh…uuuummmmm…" I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to worry him.

"We kinda had a visitor and I, uhh had to take him home.." I said hoping he would just leave it at that.

He stood up and walked to me. His frame towering over mine. He leaned down and kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair.

"My alram system was completely taken down." He whispered in my ear. "So was it Tim? Or Damian?" he asked. He immediately ruled out Dick, knowing he would have no interest In Jace's stuff.

"Lets talk about this later." I said trying to distract him. He still had on the leather jacket and the rest of the Red Hood clothes on. "Right now just focus on me, because I'm going home soon and I won't see you in a few days." I said and continued to kiss him.

To my surprise he actually let it go and gave me all his attention.

Author's Note: Leave me a review! Let me know what you think or what you might want to see!

Thank's for reading! =)


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you to all who follow my story! Let me know what you want to see!*

*Jason's point of view*

Jason/Cassie

It's been about 2 weeks since I last saw Cass.. 2 weeks way too long. She kept to her word and left that same day she said she would. I called her this morning. I'm not gonna lie.. she was pissed that I haven't gone over there yet, and quite frankly I'm mad at myself for not being over there right now. Things are just barely starting to settle down here, but I have to make sure before I just up and leave for a few days.

Tomorrow is Valentine's day (well technically today).. Fuck. I haven't even gotten her anything and I know for a fact that if I don't go over to her place tomorrow, she would never forgive me…

FUCK!

"You're pretty stupid, you know that?" The annoying voice came from behind me. I sighed loudly and put away the picture of Cassie I was looking at. "You shouldn't be here."

"What do you want Damian. Isn't it passed your bedtime?" It was 2 in the morning, did Bruce even know he was out? I was at the top of an abandoned ware house that used to be where some criminal would hide his drugs and the women that he stole. Just making sure that I didn't miss anything.

"Shut up! I go to sleep when I feel like it! And it's me and Nightwing's turn to patrol tonight. I figured you'd be at a place you already took down since there isn't much to do in Gotham these days." He said and sat next to me. I raised my eyebrow in question at him.

"You should be with her." He said and looked away. "It's Valentine's day.. You can't just leave her alone to her thoughts on this day out of any other." He said.

"Huh. Well I know I'm doing something wrong when I'm getting relationship advice from a 15 year old kid." I tilted my head back and laughed.

"I'm gonna be the one laughing when you lose her." He said in a more than serious tone. I stood up and looked down at him.

"You don't know anything Damian!" I said loudly at him. "Cassie understands! She knows things aren't easy right now!" I was getting angrier by the second. He stood up and looked up at me.

"Yes, she knows that things were a little out of hand but do you honestly think that she hasn't heard that things have calmed down by now?" he was beginning to raise his voice too. "She isn't stupid! She deserves so much better than you Jason! You're taking her for granted! She's probably wondering why you're not with her right now!" his face was getting red.

"Maybe I don't know much about relationships, but I know that when a girl doesn't feel loved, she looks at herself and wonders what she's doing wrong!" he was shouting at me.

"And when she dumps your ass… I'm gonna be here to comfort her.." he said and started to walk away.

"Oh, so you've got it in for my girl, huh?" I taunted him. "You're 15 and she's 18. Do you really think she would be interested in a kid like you?"

"Wasn't she just 15 when you started to hit on her?" he said slightly turning to see me. "Actually she was. She was 15 and you were 18. So tell me what's the difference?" he chuckled and started to walk away again. "I'm everything you're not and I'm better looking." He said and jumped of the roof quickly.

_Cocky bastard,_ I thought to myself. I would've gone after him but I know that if I caught up to him, I would probably beat that little crush right out of him. My hands were in fists and they were shaking in anger. I'm furious.

I picked up all my stuff and left. Fuck this shit, I've kept an eye out on this god forsaken city for long enough tonight. Nightwing and that little punk ass can handle the rest of the night on their own.

*Cassie point of view*

My eyes opened to the light shining through my window to my face. I had a great view of San Francisco from my place. It was beautiful to wake to, but not as great as waking up next to…

I looked at my digital clock. It was 6 a.m. I looked at my phone, not a single call or text from him. It was Valentine's Day and I was alone. I put my face in my palms and let the tears fall freely.

I didn't want to pester or bother him. I wouldn't pressure him to come over, what if he just didn't want to be with me at the moment? I didn't want to be one of those annoying girlfriends so I texted Damian a few days ago and asked him how things in Gotham were going.

To my surprise he said that things were calming down. So then why wasn't Jace here with me right now? Maybe I've been annoying and he just needs some space.

Laying in bed and feeling sorry for myself wasn't gonna do me any good. I'm Wonder Girl and I'm crying over a guy? How pathetic.. If Diana saw me now… Diana, I haven't talked to her since Christmas Eve. I sighed and pulled my sorry ass out of bed.

The day was very young, for all I knew he might still show up, but I didn't wanna get my hopes up just in case he didn't show.

There was a knock at my door and I quickly went to answer it. Who else would be at my door so early in the morning? I was more than surprised and slightly disappointed to see Adam the flower shop delivery boy. He sent me a very bright smile.

"Well Happy Valentine's Day Cassandra." He said and handed me three huge bouquets of flowers. I looked at him confused. "The orders for these to come here were all form completely different people at completely different times." He said helping me set them at the table. "More than a few people sure love you this year Cass." He said and left.

I didn't want to be ungrateful, but I would be pretty sad if all Jace could do this year was send me a bouquet of roses.

The first was from Jaime Reyes, he was wishing me a happy valentine's day. The second from Tim Drake. The third to my surprise was from… Damian… and it had a note on it. It read…

"_**Don't think this means anything Cass, cuz it doesn't okay?! I just want to say I hope you have a great day and I'm glad we've been getting close. I know I'm really hard on some people and I want to thank you for putting up with me when I mess with you instead of just shutting me out like everyone else usually does.**_

_** Happy Valentine's Day Cass**_

_** Love Damian **_

It brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes to see that I was making an impact on Damian's life, in all honestly he wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to break into someone's house.__

I sent Dick and Tim 'thank you' texts, and sent Damian a more detailed 'thank you' text. The three piles of flowers on my table did make me feel better. As dumb as it may sound. It made me feel like people still cared for me. I didn't need people to give me flowers to make me feel good about myself, but a little male attention and Valentine's day did make me feel worth a little more.

I made a quick run to Starbucks and got some coffee and food. I didn't care that I was in my pj's and I didn't care that they were more than a little showy. I wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up at the moment.

It was about 8 in the morning when I decided to hop in the shower. I took my time and let the warm water wash over me.

I heard the bathroom door creak open slightly and my eyes widened. I was facing away from the door and I didn't want to turn around.

_Calm down Cassie, you know how to _fight_. You can defend yourself. _I told myself, but man was it gonna suck to have to fight naked. How the hell did someone manage to break in without making any noise? How did they get passed the alarm?! Jason had the whole place rigged with things to trip the alarm!

"Can I join you?" the voice was husky and manly. I recognized it immediately and I couldn't be happier. His clothes were off in a matter of seconds and he was in the shower with me.. Wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I was getting ready to rip your head of you know that?" I said to him. "You couldn't get here yesterday?" I asked still a little irritated.

"I'm sorry babe." He kissed my neck up and down. His arms began to explore my body. I let him. He felt every inch of my skin and I couldn't help but moan. This was what I've wanted for the past 2 weeks. Not just the physical, but him in general. Here with me. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"You got a Brazilian wax?" he felt me up again. "For me?" he asked. His voice more than slightly cocky. I could feel my face go red.

"Maybe I didn't do it for you." I said. "Maybe I just want to feel pretty for once."

"You don't need this to be pretty." His words touched my heart. "You are beautiful the way you are. I am so lucky to have you." I turned around and wrapped my legs around him. He picked me up and shut of the shower.

He carried me to the bed and said sweet things to me in my ear. I began to stroke him. He was already hard. He licked his fingers and rubbed me between my legs. I couldn't help but moan his name.

He roughly thrust into me. I whimpered in pain as I adjusted to him.

"I'm sorry." He gushed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sprinkled kisses on me as if trying to kiss away the pain.

"It's okay." I whispered to him. "I love you so much Jason." I held onto his biceps. I buried my head in the nook of his neck and shoulder as he pumped in. He began to massage my clit in circles with his thumb. It made me clench between my legs and he moaned.

His thrusts began to get faster, harder. I could feel myself losing control. He didn't stop, he didn't slow down. I was about to release when he stopped me.

"Hold it." He said in a strained voice. "Hold it just a bit longer Cass." I did as he instructed and moaned in pleasure. He was almost there.

We practically screamed when we came. The feeling was amazing and we were both out of breath and panting. Coming together seemed to create a type of bond between us. It's hard to explain but it meant something to us at special times.

He buried his head in between my chest as he waited for his breath to catch. His weight on top of me felt good. He was heavy but not crushing. It was… surprisingly comfortable.

"I love you." He said still slightly out of breath. "I need you to know that." His voice was desperate. "No matter what Cassie, you are the most important person to me. Ever." His voice was getting weak.

I held him tighter, closer to my body, closer to my heart. I felt his tears slide down my chest. Jace never cried and he usually avoided emotion. He didn't want to seem weak. But this, his tears for me, made me want to make him happy. It made me want to stop the tears and protect him from all the bad that he has been through in his life.

"I know." A tear slid down my own face. "And you are the most important person to _me_." I said holding him tighter.

It was slightly later in the day when he handed me a small red gift bag.

"Jace." I said and sighed " You know you didn't have to get me anything right?" I said and took the gift bag from his hand.

"Big present come in small packages." He said and winked an eye at me.

The first item I pulled out was a picture. A picture of an 18 year old Jason Todd and a 15 Year old Cassandra Sandsmark. I hardly recognized us. The picture was taken from a side. I was looking down at the table in front of me, while he was looking straight at me. I was so young and so shy to be around any good looking boys. Although at this age I already considered Jace a man.

"Dick took that picture a long time ago." He said. "You were so innocent and I was so bad for you." He chuckled at the memory.

"No you weren't." I said and carefully set aside the beautiful picture of us. I picked up a small piece of cloth and unfolded it. I gave Jace an 'are you serious look?' he lifted an eyebrow at me. It was a very nice lace thong.

"For you to wear and me to enjoy." He said and winked. I could feel my face turn red. He laughed at my reaction. The last item in the small red bag was a little box. I picked it up and inspected it.

I gasped when I opened it. Diamond earring studs. They were beautiful.

"Jace, you know you didn't have to get me any of this right?" I looked up at him "Don't get me wrong I love it all, but all I really needed today was you." I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

"And now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything, since I wasn't entirely sure if you would show up or not." I said feeling guilty and looked down. He put his hands on either side of my face and made me look up at him.

"I hate gifts. Thank God you didn't get me anything. All I want is you." He said and smiled mischievously. "I would, however, like it if you went to put that thong on for me."

I gave him one last kiss and walked away with the thong in hand.

Author's Note: Review! Let me know what you think! Let me Know what you want to see!


	5. Chapter 5

*Thanks to all who follow my story! I really hope you guys like it so far!*

*Featuring….*

Cassie/Jason

She was walking out of her yoga class with her best friend… Kara Zor-El, or as we all know her best **Supergirl**.

Kara has her own life to attend to at other places. Her and Cassie don't really get to hang out as much as they used to a while ago. Kara goes to college, has a job, and is a part time hero. Cassie has a boyfriend, young Titans to watch over, and a boyfriend.

Kara seemed to have the short end of the stick, but whenever she had a free day she would always try to spend it with people she loved. Usually a lot of the people she loved didn't have that same day off, but she always spent it with someone. They both got lucky since they both had this day off. They've been spending it together since 7 in the morning.

"Ugh, Cass it's time to eat! I am soo hungry!" Cassie laughed at how she exagerated. They went into the dinner they usually go to when Kara comes over. The dinner had the best broccoli soup in all of San Francisco and they both loved it.

"So tell me, how have things been with you and Jason?" she asked nonchalontly. Cassie shifted a little in her chair. Kara didn't think to highly of Jason. But of course she wouldn't! It was obvious that she would side with her cousin, Clark. Cassie felt that she should have known better than to think Kara would accept the union, even if they were best friends.

"Things are great." She said in a dull voice. When Kara stayed silent ,Cassie decided to take her eyes of the table and look at her. Her face was disapproving. "What do you want me to tell you Kara?" she asked the Kryptonian.

"Do you want me to say that they've been horrible?! Do you want me to say that I'm misserable with him?! Do you _**want**_ me to be misserable?!" she raised her voice slightly. She was still hurt that Kara did not approve. It had put a strain on their relationship for a while. But they got over it… or so Cassie thought.

"You know that I would never want that for you Cass." Kara remained calm. He face showing concern for her bff. "I just want you to be happy-"

"I am happy." Cassie cut her of. She hated it when people tried to bash on Jace. "Why can't you all just accept it for what it is?" she asked desperately.

"Because you can do so much better." Kara said in a firm voice. "You deserve so much mo-"

"Enough!" Cassie yelled and stood up. The few people that were in the dinner turned to look at the two beautiful blondes. Cassie picked up her stuff and started to walk out of the dinner. Thank Zeus they hadn't ordered anything yet. Kara quickly picked up her things and caught up to her.

"That is all people keep telling me!" Cassie spoke. "None of you know him! You don't know about all the things he's gone through! You don't even try to put yourself in his shoes!" she was getting emotional and tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"Listen to yourself Cassandra!" Kara tried to reason. "You are trying to justify a killer!"

"He hasn't killed for a long time and you know it!" she turned and yelled at Kara.

"Cassie please! Look at what he's doing to our relationship!" she yelled back. This just got Cassie more mad.

"No Kara! Look at what _**you're **_doing to our relationship!" she pointed at her. "We were having an amazing and fun day! Until you decided to bring up Jason! The fact that you won't accept us together is what is putting a dent in our friendship! Yes, he killed a few people, but they were all criminals anyways! Good ridance to them!" Kara was shocked at what her friend was saying, but she knew that Cassie would say anything to defend Jason.

"That's not even what gets me the most Cass." Kara said and looked at the ground. "He-he touched you… you were under age… and he pursued you. You were a young impresionable child. He took advantage of you!"

"Oh please, Kara! You know damn well that I would never do anything I didn't want to do!" she shook her head at Kara.

"He was older than you and good looking! How could you not fall for that?" she was yelling again. "He had sex with you Cass!" she get in Cassie's face.

Cassie had told Kara everything about her relationship with Jason about a week after the Christmas party, since she couldn't make it to the party. Every detail, Kara knew. Cassie told her every detail because she felt bad about keeping such a big secret from her for such a long time. She didn't think that Kara would use the information to throw back in her face some day.

"We made love-"

"Love?!" it was Kara's turn to interupt Cassie. "You were 16 for God's sake! What did you know about love?!" Cassie started to walk away. Tears were falling down her face '_Why can't she just accept us_' Cassie thought to herself.

"Jace treated me like an equal, even when everyone else treated me like a child!" the tears continued to fall. "Even you, my best friend, treated me like some inocent little kid! I'm not stupid! I knew what love was!" they arrived at Cassie's condo building and they barged in the front door.

"Ugh! No, you didn't! And I still can't believe you kept it from me for such a long time!" Kara said. Cassie picked up Kara's stuff and handed it to her.

"You would've ratted me out to Diana! And she would've sent Jace to jail in a heart beat, right after she beat the shit outta him!" she continued to argue. "I know for a fact that you would've!" Kara looked down at her stuff in confusion.

"I cant handle this." Cassie said, her voice weak. "I'm tired of having to justify my relationship with him. I think you should leave now." The tears began to fall faster. Kara's eyes widened. Her best friend was miserable right now… and it was all her fault…

"Cass-" she began but Cassie didn't let her continue.

"Just go! Please." Cassie collapsed on the floor. Kara felt terrible. She had done enough damage here. She couldn't see her hurting like this anymore. She walked to the window and turned to look at Cassie.

"I'm so sorry Cass." She said in a small voice. A tear slid down her face and then she flew out the window.

Cassie didn't believe that she was sorry. She got up and walked to her room, but before she made it there, she punched the wall in frustration. _And now there's a giant hole in my wall… great._

She took a quick shower and put on her pj's. She was sitting on her bed reading a book when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller i.d. and smiled.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" he spoke first. She smiled at his contagious happiness.

"Well you've sure had a good day." She said simply.

"Not exactly, since you're not here." He said tauntingly. Jason left back to gotham about 3 days ago. "What's the matter? I thought Kara was gonna spend the night. I thought you'd be happy to spend the day with her."

Cassie felt like her chest was caving in and her heart was breaking.

"We, uh, got into a fight." Her voice got instantly weak and tears were coming on again. "I got fed up and kicked her out." She said

"What happened?" his voice held authority now. "What did she tell you? Did she hurt you?" he was worrried now.

"No Jace, nothing like that. We just.. got into an argument and there was a lot of yelling." She wiped tears from her face.

"Well what was the argument about?" he asked. He knew for a fact that Kara didn't approve of them and that it had taken a toll on Cassie.

"It doesn't matter Jace." She was tired of arguing with people. Right now she just wanted to be comforted, but she couldn't leave. Tomorrow was her day with the Titans. "Can you come over?"

"Cass I'm patrolling right now, I can't just-"

"Oh, right." She interrupted. She knew that he was the last person she should ever interrupt, but the tears in her eyes weren't gonna wait for the conversation to be over to start ugly crying. "I knew that, how stupid of me. I know you're busy, forget I even asked, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go to bed, goodnight Jace. I love you." She said in a rush, her voice breaking.

"Cass-" she hung up on him before he could say any more. She knew he would be mad about that later, but she couldn't let him hear her like this. She put her head on the pillow and just let the tears fall.

Even though she said she was gonna sleep, she knew she wasn't going to. She couldn't like this and it was barely 9:48. Great.

It was 10:12 when she heard the front door open. She sat up in her bed. She knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone else. He walked into her room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jason." She said surprised. She didn't actually think he would just drop everything and come to her aid, but he did. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "You came."

"It was about me wasn't it?" the guilt in his voice was evident. "You're losing people you love, and it's my fault."

"No, it's not your fault." She looked up at him "If they can't accept you, then they can't accept me. If Kara and Diana are going to be this way then…" her heart was breaking as she spoke, "I don't want them in my life." Jason could see she was hurting and he wished he could do something. Things were so much easier when their relationship was a secret.

Cassie wanted both, Kara and Diana, in her future, but Jason was Cassie's future. If they denied him, they denied her too. Jason held her because at the moment that seemed like all he could really do.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asked her gently, "You look like you need to clear your head." She smiled and nodded. "Go put on some pants and a coat first." She chuckled but did as he said. It was cute how he didn't want anyone to see her dressed indecently.. well except for him.

They walked around her block a few times. The entire time she held on to his arm, as if for dear life. By the third cirlce she was tired and ready to go to sleep, but she was afraid that he wouldn't be there in the morning.

"So do you wanna explain that hole in the wall to me? I'm pretty sure it wan't there a few days ago." He said with light humor in his voice. She smiled up at him.

"Can you fix it? Please?" she said but didn't answer his question. He sighed deeply and looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'll fix it soon. You've really gotta get that temper under control Cass." He knew it was her. Kara wasn't the type to go around punching walls. Cassie on the other hand could take down an entire building when she was mad.

When they walked into her condo she ran to her room, took of her clothes, and jumped onto her bed.

"Let's play." She said seductively to him.

"Cass, you look tired. Go to sleep." He said slightly laughing at her eagerness. She pouted at him and pulled down a strap to her bra.

"I am not tired. Please?" She said and opened her arms for him to go to her. He walked to her with a smile on his face and embraced her. He was wearing a fitted black shirt and his muscles were very visible. It was a total turn on for Cassie.

"I'm just paying in advance for when youe fix the wall." She ran her hands down his chest.

"Go to bed, you would fall asleep before I could even go down on you." He said with no shame. She blushed furiously at the way he put it. "I'll be here in the morning." He said as if reading her mind.

"You promise?" she asked, still smothered to his chest. She held a pinky up to him.

"Yeah, babe. I promise." He locked his pinky to hers and promised.

She fell asleep in his arms and prayed that Kara would come around.

*author note: review! Follow! Let me know what you want to see!


	6. Chapter 6

*Review! Follow! Let me know what you might wanna see!*

Cassie/Jason

"Not a very smart place to put a hole in the wall now is it?" Jason said with humor in his voice. He was looking through the hole to the other side where Cassie sat… on the toilet. She picked up the toilet paper and threw it at him. He moved before it could hit him, but she heard him trying to control his laughter.

"Let me pee in peace!" she yelled at him. Yesterday when Cassie and Kara got into an argument, Cassie decided to take her anger out on her wall. She didn't, however, know that on the other side of this wall was her bathroom. Jason was supposed to be fixing it, but to Cassie it looked like he enjoyed the placing of the hole.

"Well gee thanks for the present, now what're you gonna wipe yourself with, Huh princess?" he called over to her, still laughing.

_Smart Cass, throw the toilet paper at him. _She thought to herself.

"Give it back!" she said.

"You threw it at me and now it's mine." He said looking through the hole again.

"Jace! You're supposed to be fixing the wall! Not using the hole to harass me!" she simply heard him laugh and leave. "Jace! Where'd you go? I need paper!" she shouted after him.

A second later he walked in the bathroom through the door and handed her the paper. He turned on the shower and started to strip his clothes of.

"I need to go to the store and by the supplies to fix the hole." He said and stepped in the shower. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can head out. Wanna join me in here?" he raised an eyebrow at her in mock and opened the shower curtain for her.

"I have to check in on the Titans today Jace, you know that. You'll have to go get everything you need on your own." she blushed slightly but stepped in the shower with him.

"I called Solstice yesterday night right after you knocked out. She's taking your hours today." He said and gently rubbed soap down her back. She looked up at him surprised. Solstice was an origianl Teen Titan like Cassie and also a part timer. They both took turns looking after the Teen Titans San Francisco.

"You can't just do that Jace. Whenever I'm in Gotham you never stop your job to spend time with me, it's not fair if you make me stop what I'm doing to get all my attention." She was slightly annoyed.

"Kara's gonna be there today." He said seriously. Cassie's face went pale.

"What? How would you know that?" Cassie was confused now. Jason sighed.

"Well truthfully… Solstice called your phone yesterday after you knocked out and I answered. Kara apparently went over to her place and was upset about something but wouldn't tell her what. I filled her in on the argument and she said it would be better if you didn't go in today because Kara would be there all day." He said. Cassie was shocked, but understood.

Solstice and Cassie were like sisters. She was easily Cassie's second best friend. She accepted that Cassie and Jason loved each other and wished them nothing but the best from the very beginning. Cassie loved her so much more simply for understanding. She lived on base with the Titans and if Kara went to her place, she would of course be was always trying to look out for Cassie and still is to this moment. Cassie looked down, she was now ashamed for accusing Jason a moment ago.

When they got out of the shower, they quickly dressed and headed for the door. Cassie ran her fingers through her wet hair on the car ride to the supply store.

"Jace, I'm sorry for accusing you of being unfair." She looked at her lap. She was ashamed of herself. Jace was nothing but good to her, he shouldn't have to deal with her attitude.

"I'm not." He said simply. Cassie looked up at him in confusion. "Cass, truth is, I am unfair. I want you with me at all times, but when it comes to my… _job_, I always lock you in at my place until I get back, and it is not fair. I promise I'll take more breaks whenever you're over." He said sincerely. He held out the hand he wasn't using to drive.

She smiled at him and held his hand.

As they arrived at the store Jason walked over to get a shopping cart and gestured at it to Cassie. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes.

"Cass, get in the cart." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She chuckled lightly waiting for him to laugh along with her. He didn't.

"Oh, Come on Jace, you're kidding right?" she looked at him. He smiled slightly at her.

"What's the harm in having a little fun?" he said. "We're not disturbing the piece or anything."

"The harm is that I'm way to old for that and we might get yelled at." She put her hands on her waist and put her foot down.

"You're 18, you're not to old for anything." He grapped her waist and set her in the cart. She resisted but not succesfully. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

People stared and a few kids pointed, but neither of them cared. And Cassie was enjoing the ride… though she wouldn't tell him. They were in an aisle and Jason was looking at something, when Cassie broke the silence.

"So, is this like a fetish you have or…" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and she chuckled. He threw in the item and they left that aisle and onto the next.

"Aren't you too big for that?" Jason and Cassie both turned their heads and looked down to see a girl of about 7 years old. She long black hair and the bluest eyes. They reminded Cassie of Jason's when he wasn't wearing his dark shades.

"Why yes I am actually." Cassie said lovingly to the little girl. "But he-" she gestured to Jason. "made me get in the cart so that I wouldn't wonder of and get lost." The little girl chuckled and turned to look at Jason. Her face turned a light pink and she got closer to Cassie as if to tell her something. Cassie leaned toward her.

"I think your boyfriend is really really cute." She said in a shy whisper.

"Yeah, me too." Cassie whispered back and smiled at the little girl's boldness.

Jason got in front of the little girl and went down on one knee to her. He took of his shades and said in the gentlest voice Cassie had ever heard on him..

"Hey there sweet heart, what's your name? Are you lost? " The child blushed a deep red and simly stared at him.

"M-Miranda's my name." she said and buried her face in the teddy bear she was holding. Jason looked like he was about to ask her something else but a voice interupted him.

"Miranda. Honey, where are you? It's time to go home." The voice sounded like it was coming from a few aisles down. Miranda turned toward the voice then back at them.

"I gotta go home. Bye!" she waved at them with a smile on her face as she ran of.

"Bye Miranda!" Cassie yelled after her with a smile and Jason waved lightly.

"That's what I picture our kids would look like." Cassie said in an almost whispering voice and burried her face a little deeper in her knees, but Jason still heard her. He got up and rolled the cart away.

As they were putting all the stuff in the trunk of the car, Cassie couldn't help but stare at Jason.

"What?" he said without looking up. She turned away quickly. She didn't think he had noticed.

"Oh, nothing." She said and climbed into the car.

"It's not a nothing. What's on your mind." He said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"It's just… I really like the way you talked to that little girl." She smiled and looked out the window. "It was just really sweet… and so careful, so loving." She said continuing not to look at him.

"So, is it like a fetish you have or…" he chuckled lighlty when she smacked his shoulder. She laughed a bit at how he had mimicked her.

"I'm serious Jason. I've never seen you be so gentle to anyone before." She said to him.

"I'm gentle with you." He said simply and pulled into the parking space. She thought back a little.. yes, he was gentle with her, but not in the way he was to that little girl. It made Cassie happy to see him act that way to people.

Jason started to work on the wall when they got home. He stayed focussed at his post, working diligently… until Cassie got bored.

She hugged him from behind and started to sprinkle kisses on his neck.

"How much longer?" she asked him in a breathy voice.

"Cass, it takes more than 30 minutes to fully fix a wall." He said simply , not stopping his work.

Cassie sighed and lowered her hands… down to his belt buckle. She began to figet with it and unbuckled it…

"You've been quite the horn ball lately, haven't ya?" he said, still unfased by her actions. She smiled a little to herself when her hands lowered slightly.

"You're voice is even, but you're _friend_ down here tells me you're feeling something else." She said as she slightly rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.. She pulled down his zipper…

"Well aren't you getting brave?" he said as he quickly turned around and pinned her to the opposite wall.

Cassie still to this day got shy with Jason when it came to the sexual. Ususally Jason would take the lead in all this. Cassie would let him do as his heart desired, he always knew what to do and how to make them both feel good. She always did as he told her, since she wasn't really the one with any kind of experience, but lately… Cassie has been getting urges and they often end up with her going to Jason to start the interactions.

This was new to both Cassie and Jason. Whenever Cassie caught herself doing this, she would get shy again and let Jason take over. Not because she wanted to give him control, no, not at all. It was because Cassie didn't know what to do next.

Jason roughly kissed her up and down her neck, leaving marks as he went.

"What are you gonna do now Cass?" he said to her in a low voice. Cassie's voice caught in her throat and she felt her face go red. Her face was facing the ceiling and her body trembled slightly.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Princess." He said and turned around. He pulled up his zipper and fixed his belt, leaving Cassie up against the other wall in a confused daze.

She stayed there for a few seconds catching her breath. She felt … embarrassed. As Jason continued what he was doing Cassie speed walked to the bedroom and slamed the door and locked it.

_**He didn't have to be such a jerk**_, she thought to herself. If anything, she thought Jason should try to encourage her when she tried to take control of the situation at least once, not bring her down for not knowing what to do next.

In the whole time they've been together, not once has Cassie taken control in the bedroom. And for a long time she was okay with that, even right now she's okay with that, but she didn't like how when she did try and was bold, Jace wasn't so encouraging. Sure she didn't do it on purpose, but she still gave it a try.

She was rolled in a ball on her bed, letting the humiliation sink in some more when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't know for how long she was laying on her bed just thinking about it, but when she looked at the clock on her dresser, it said that 2 hours had passed. Oh.

"Cass?" his voice was even. She didn't answer his call, mostly out of he would think she fell asleep and leave her alone for a few hours more.

She heard the lock on her door break.

Or maybe not… In an act of panick she layed still and closed her eyes. Yup, she was gonna fake it.

She heard him walk in and kneel down on the side of her bed where her face was. He stayed quiet for a while.

"You're breathing is telling me that you're awake. So why are you acting asleep?" well she tried her best. She opened her eyes and looked at him and right after averted his gaze. She shrugged her shoulders at him. He looked at her with piercing eyes.

"Oh come on. You're not mad over _that_ are you?" he asked refering to the halway incident. She continued to look elsewhere. "Cass, look at me." His voice held authority.

She let her eyes go to him, but her face wasn't welcoming to him.

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed. "Just leave me alone Jace." She said and turned her body the other direction.

"You say that now, but I'm leaving soon and then you won't be so happy." He said.

"Make sure you fix the lock on my door before you leave." Her voice was cold, but she panicked slightly when he mentioned leaving. She didn't want him to go, but she was allowed to be mad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't really sound all that sorry to Cassie. "I'm not used to you jumping me like that."

"I did not jump you." Cassie said in a small voice.

"Well it was unexpected, and I'm not used to that." He said sounding annoyed, which only made Cassie mad. _Why the hell is he annoyed? I'm the one who was humiliated!_ She thought to herself.

"A little encouragement wouldn't have killed you." She turned to look at him. He was already staring at her. She immediately looked away.

"Wanna try it again?" he asked. When she turned to look at him he had already pulled of his shirt and went round to her side of the bed. Her face was right in front of his pants and she blushed a blood red.

"That's not what I meant Jace!" she pushed him away slighty by his abs and burried her face in her pillow. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want a little more help than that?" his voice was teasing and he undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

"Stop!" she yelled out. Her hands immediately went to where his were on the band of his boxers. "That's not what I meant! Not like this! I feel so stupid." She said and turned away from him.

"Why do you feel stupid?" his voice showed concern for her. "If it's because of how I acted in the hallway then I'm sorry. I was the stupid one Cass, I shouldn't have blown you of like that." He suddenly felt guilty for shaming her in that way.

"It's just… can I try another time? Please?" she wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her face and kissed her lightly.

"Ofcourse." He said sincerely.

Cassie was glad that she was safe from humiliating herself some more today. From there Jason took conrol and they spent the rest of the day in each others arms.

*Authors Note:Let me know what you wanna see! Who would you like to make and apperance? Review!*


End file.
